Reversal Saga
by ChloeHaku
Summary: Rin is the fair princess of yellow. With her friend Haku by her side and brother Prince Len they live peacefully. But what if this has more than that meaning? sorry no good at intros...  Up for adoption! Review if you want and I will pm You!
1. Chapter 1

Intro:

Once there was a country of yellow roses, thus making the name of the kingdom 'The Kingdom of Yellow'.

It was a kingdom of pure joy and happiness. Unlike the Kingdom of Green which was known as the kingdom of In-humanity.

The Kingdom of Yellow was ruled by the royal twins, Rin (sister) and Len (brother).

Yet the Green Kingdom was ruled by a ruthless girl named Miku. She only cared about her self which made her spend every penny her country had on herself. She was a very ignorant girl, and she was selfish enough to let her country starve.

By the age of 14 one of the twins was prepared to be wedded, it was a day of Joyce in the yellow kingdom when the Marriage of Rin and Kaito (prince of blue) was announced. But in the Kingdom of Green it was the worst day of history. Miku made the 'Police' torture many more people. If she had married the Prince of Blue she would have been rich. And if you read on; you will find out the rest of the story…

Chapter 1

"Good morning Lady Rin…"

My eyes fluttered at the sound of that voice; the voice of my best friend.

"Good morning Haku! Thank you for coming here this fine morning. I wanted us to have tea and chocolate brioche' with you." I declared.

"Well, that sounds excellent!" Haku said in her cheery voice.

I loved it when she was in her cheery mood.

It made me cheery too; it was contagious!

"Haku? How do you stay so cheery in the morning even on cloudy days?" I asked politely.

"Well I am more of a morning person… But I am extra cheery because of your engagement to Prince Kaito. You must be dreadfully excited!"

"I am… But I didn't care if he was a prince or a peasant. He has a beautiful soul, and we have a lot in common. Sometimes I wish we were a normal couple, not royal."

"Well, you always want what everyone has. And everyone wants what you have. It is the circle of royal life." Haku declared.

The maid shortly came in with the Tea and brioche'.

"Thank you Luka." I said.

She smiled and went to the kitchen.

I poured our rose tea and sliced our brioche'.

"Cheers!" I said with my pinky up.

"Cheers." Haku said quietly.

We sipped our tea quietly and ate same brioche'.

It was so quiet, I instantly became bored.

I blew my bangs out of my eyes and looked at Haku.

She caught me staring and smiled, so i smiled back.

She put her tea down and walked over to me and sat down.

"Wanna know a secret?" she asked.

"Of course!" I replied.

"Your my best friend..." she whispered.

I giggled, and she chuckled, and i laughed, and she laughed.

It was a jolly good time.

We both grabbed a book and began reading, we always read books.

They took us into another dimension, where fantasy was reality.

Yet most of these books stories would never happen.

But maybe the tragic romance ones me Haku and I are so fond of.

Of course, we finished our books quickly and Haku was about to take off.

"I am sorry Rin! I have to go meet with this guy I have been seeing..." Haku said, somewhat embarassed.

"Who are you seeing?" I asked.

"A Man named Meito, but it won't last long. We have only bonded over drinking." Haku sighed.

"Well I am sorry... Hopefully one day you will find who you are looking for!" I said.

"Thank you! Bye Rin!" She said. She waved to me while she was running.

I closed the door and checked the time, 1:00?

I will take a little nap... Maybe an hour or so?

TWO HOURS LATER...

After my nap I went out to do the shopping with my brother Len.

We were running around, having fun and looking at stuff in the market.

We had gotten a few snacks but we needed to get dinner.

But very soon I caught Len staring into space, but only this time it looked like he was looking at a girl.

"Len? Do thou find a mistress to keep?" I teased.

"Maybe thou has…" He said with a wry smile and a snicker.

"Oh Len, you surely have foun..." I said.

But by then he was already walking towards the girl.

He finally said hi and she smiled and replied. They were talking and laughing.

The girl had Green Pigtails. She looked familiar; she looked like someone I saw in another country.

She seemed suspicious, but I am probably just being overprotective of my brother.

I then overheard him say,

"Okay, come to this address at seven!"

"OK!" she said shyly.

She smiled and ran away happily.

"So, is she coming over for dinner?" I asked.

"Yes she is…" Len replied.

"Can Kaito come?" I asked.

"Yes! Of course he can!" he replied again.

I could not wait for this girl to come!

"Come on Rin; let's go get some groceries so we can eat dinner…"

"Ok Len!" I said happily.

I skipped until I finally caught up with him. He looked at me and smiled, so I smiled back.

Today was going to be a happy day. We quickly went through the market place and grabbed everything we would need.

We were to have chicken cucumber riata and Steak with salad, soup, mashed potatoes, and with a delicious dessert of a lava cookie a la mode'.

I was thinking of all those delicious foods and then I had a flash back. I saw the teal haired girl flirting with Kaito!

I guess I do know her; I think she was a princess who wanted to meet Kaito. Oh no! Should I bring Kaito now?

"Len, I think I have seen that girl before…" I said to him.

But he was too busy talking to the butcher; selecting the chicken and steak.

Oh he is sometimes so out of this world. I smiled and kept that thought to me as we walked home.

But I was still very dreadfully worried.

Except as usually, I sighed and continued shopping(or whatever i was doing).

Ohh... A sale on oranges and bananas...

3 HOURS LATER...

As I was walking across the kitchen the delicious smell of chicken reached my nose.

"Luka, would you like me to help you cook?" I asked. Cooking was enjoyable, sometimes I wish I had no servants to cook and clean for us. I wish I could do the work myself. But then a whole lot of people would be out of work, which would be sad.

"Of course you can help! I enjoy your company when you help me." she said.

I grabbed some seasonings and put it on the steak; my mouth was watering already.

"Would you start on the Lava cookie Rin?" Luka asked.

"Of course!" I agreed.

I got the cookie dough and the frozen chocolate filling and I rolled the cookie dough all around the filling and I put it in the oven. It was so delicious but simple to make.

And thankfully we bought three tubs of ice cream this time (because of Kaito).

I ran back to the kitchen and saw Luka put the chicken in the oven.

She smiled at me and grabbed a big thing of steaks.

" Will you take these to the outdoors chef?" She asked.

"Yes indeed!" I replied casually.

"Thank you, sorry for ordering you around Lady Rin."

"Well I did offer in the first place." I smiled.

I quickly brought the steaks to him, thanked him, and went back.

"Thank you Lady Rin for helping. There is nothing more to do so you go get ready."

I nodded and ran to my roomand picked out my blue dress with the lace.

But unfortunatly, this one I had to wear a corset with.

I quickly laced my corset and slipped my dress on.

I combed my hair at least 1000 times until it was as straight as a straightedge.

I put on my shoes and a dab of powder. I was ready.

DING DONG!

One of them was here? Already!

I opened the door and to my relief it was Haku.

"You scared me Haku, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to invite you to dinner, we have not started on it but we will if you say yes." she replied smiling.

"I am having a few guests over, maybe you can stay?" I suggested.

"OK! Is it going to be a fancy thing because this might not be fancy enough..." Haku said.

"You are fine..." I said.

But I barely got to finish when the doorbell rang and Len ran right past me to open it.

Look's like our guests of the evening our here.

Me and Haku looked at each other and smiled.

We walked elegantly to the door and welcomed the guests.

Len hurriedly opened the door but he sighed when he saw it was Kaito.

"Aww..." Len said sadly.

I nudged his stomach so he would be more polite.

"Oww!" He said and looked at me evily.

I giggled and then focused on Kaito.

"Hi Kaito..." I said.

"Hello, my Rin..." Kaito said.

He grabbed me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I smiled and looked into his eyes.

Such a corny moment, and i loved it!

"Hi Haku..." said Kaito.

"Why hello Kaito." she replied.

Great! Only one more guest until we can eat!

Len sat down on the couch, he was very gloomy.

We all sat down too, we started having a conversation.

"So, I think that we should have a ball! You know, to celebrate our engagement." I said to Kaito.

"Hmm... Maybe we should..." he replied.

"That would be awesome!" Haku said.

"Umm... Yeah, cool..." said len.

He was staring at the door, obviously.

DING DONG!

Len ran to the door and quickly opened it.

The girl smiled and said "Hi Len..."

"Hi Miku!" He said happily.

Miku! That was the name of the... No, way!

"Luka! Is dinner ready?" I asked.

"Almost, yall should go sit down..." she replied.

"Well ok then, this way guys..." said Len staring at Miku.

Miku... The princess of green... Or the princess of in-humanity...

I followed behind Kaito and in front of Haku.

"I think I know Miku..." I whispered to Haku.

"Really? She looks familiar to me too..." she whispered back.

Miku looked at me, then at my right hand.

Her fists cringed, what made her cringe her fists?

When we finally got to the dining room Kaito pulled out a chair for me.

I sat down right when Miku sat down in front of me.

She stared at me angry-like.

What was the deal with her?

Luka brought out the plates of salad and everyone cheered.

We all started eating and Len was having a conversation with Miku.

I whipered to Haku,

"I think she is the princess of Inh- i mean green."

"I thought she was royalty! We should ask her..."

" No! She will tell us when she is ready..." I replied, ending the conversation.

"... So where are you from Miku?" Len asked.

" I am the Princess of Green." she replied.

I knew it!

"Entree's are ready!" Luka said.

She took our salads away and replaced it with Chicken, steak, soup, and mashed potatoes.

Time for the main course!


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled and thanked Luka, she graciously bowed and went back to the kitchen.

"... So Miku, your the princess of green, how is the economy there?" Haku asked.

Grr... She is so nosey sometimes!

"Umm... It is ok... We are going through a rough patch but we will recover..." she whispered.

A rough patch? More like bankruptcy...

"You seem familiar have we met?" Kaito said.

Oh! This is what I was waiting for!

Miku swallowed her food and said,

"Maybe... We have probably met about our countries and stuff..." she said.

She was scarfing down the food... Is the economy bad enough to starve people?

"Hmm... I like a woman with a big appetite..." Len smirked.

Miku blushed, she was obviously embarassed.

It seemed the only questions were towards Miku...

Well I guess that is how it should be, she is the guest tonight.

I slowly ate my steak; even though i felt like scarfing it like Miku.

"Umm, Luka! Will you bring out some champagne?" I asked.

I grew rather thirsty, I hadn't drank much today which is weird.

"Alright! Bring on the booze!" said Haku.

"For Haku, give her water..." I whispered to Luka.

She nodded and went to the kitchen.

Miku was staring at me, like she hated me or something.

I smiled at her and she looked away.

I looked at Haku and she shrugged.

We would have to find out more about her soon.

Len was still staring at her like she was a Million gold coins.

Then i wondered, does Kaito think of me like that?

I stared at her, trying to find out what she was up to.

"So Kaito... What do you think of a blue wedding dress?" I asked.

"Blue is my favorite color! Yes indeed." He replied.

Miku cringed when I talked about the wedding.

"Really? And also, what about a Blue wedding cake, a yellow one, and a green one?" I asked.

She held her hands in fists; I might be finding out what she is up to...

"That sounds lovely my bride..." he said.

Ahh... He makes my heart go a flutter.

Miku grabbed the table in rage, yet she hid her rage well.

I smiled at her, and in ten seconds she smiled back.

Luka came back with the champagne( and water) and poured our glasses.

"This tastes different..." Haku said.

I chuckled and Luka winked at me.

I even heard Miku giggle, was she finally getting used to it?

"Hey! What if you girls had a tea party tomorow?" Len suggested.

"Yeah! And we can tell Miku embarassing things about you Len!" I replied.

Len then kicked me under the table and Miku laughed.

Haku then laughed, kaito laughed, Len laughed, Luka laughed, even I laughed!

"Actually that would be great!" Miku replied.

"Great it is settled!" I said.

"Ok I know this is water..." Haku said blankly.

Luka, Miku, and I laughed.

"Desert! Warm Lava chocolate chip lava cookie! And Kaito, it is a la mode'." Luka said.

She put the plates of dessert down.

Kaito pigged out on the ice cream, of course.

Haku and I took small bites.

Len hardly ate because he was staring at Miku.

Miku pigged out.

There wasn't any talking after that.

"... Wow, it is late I should get home..." Miku said.

"Or you could spend the night... We have guest rooms..." Len replied.

"Speaking of which, I should get home too. Good night Rin, the love of my life!" He said.

He grabbed me and kissed me.

Laaaaaaa...

He then said goodbye to everyone and went home in his carriage.

I let Miku borrow some Pajama's from me.

She fell asleep qucikly, and Len kissed her good night.

Haku went home aswell, she just fell asleep on the couch and then woke up.

I am laying in my bed, so... Tired...

BONUS!

Rin's Dream POV...

Miku walks in her room, only not in her dress. In a servant outfit? And she had short hair, and a flatter chest than before.

He wept, he was holding a knife. Oh god!

"...I love you... He whispered.

He held the knife above my heart, but he hesitated plunging it.

Then I sat up, and held his hands.

Then plunged the knife into my heart.

"-scream-!"

Oh, it was just a dream...

THE NEXT MORNING

"... Wakey wakey, eggs and Bacey!" Luka said.

That meant that she had made eggs and bacon for breakfast, yay!

I walked out of my bed(still in my PJ's) and to the dining room.

Len was blank, he was always like that in the morning.

Miku was super awake, she was staring at me as usual.

And Luka, well she was preparing our meals.

We didn't say much, we never really did.

Luka brought out our meals, and we all thanked her.

Len was back to normal, so he was staring at Miku.

Miku was the one to finally break the silence.

"So Rin, is the tea party still on?" she asked.

"...Yeah, I think..." I said blury-like.

"Well great! As long as y'all don't talk about me..." Len replied.

"We will only talk bad..." I replied.

He kicked me under the table like he always does when I embarass him.

I giggled, and Miku held back a laugh or two.

I quickly finished my breakfast and changed into a simple brown and green dress.

I quickly went to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth.

1, 2, 3, brush my teeth. 4, 5, 6, i have hair to fix.

I then ran to my room for shoes and I saw Miku looking through my stuff.

She saw me and quit doing it immediatly.

"Umm, do you need something to wear?" I asked.

"...Yes, that is why... Erm... I was looking in your clothes..." she said conspiciously.

She is weird, what is going on...

I grabbed a simple yellow dress for her and I lead her to the bathroom.

She got came out in the dress.

It looked better on her than it did on me.

"It looks great! You can keep it, it doesn't look good on me..." I said.

"Why thank you, where did you get it?" she replied.

"Kaito bought it for me..." I said back to her.

"I love it!" she replied again.

DING DONG!

Haku is here!

I nodded to Luka to begin making the tea.

I opened the door and welcomed Haku with a big hug.

"Welcome! Our tea will be done in 15 minutes..." I said.

"Great! I am parched..." she replied.

"Hello, Haku..." Miku said.

"Hi! How are you?" she asked.

"Okay, I guess." she replied.

The tea kettle whistled.

"Oh, it is tea time..." Miku said.

NOTE: In the song Daughter of Evil Rin says oh it's teat time... Since it is reversed Miku says it...

We sat in the tea-room and waited for Luka to bring our tea.

We were engaged in small talk such as;

"Today's weather is lovely..." Miku said.

"Yes I agree..." Haku said.

"It is quite nice... Escpecially since it is winter..."

"Yeah... I love winter, because of the snow and hot chocolate..." Haku said.

"I agree..." said Miku.

Luka brought out the tea.

"Thank you..." we all said.

She smiled and returned to the kitchen.

We all sipped our tea quietly, nothing more to talk about.

Or so I thought...

"So I heard something about a ball... Am I invited?" Miku asked.

"Oh! I forgot about that... Yeah, it's in 2 weeks..." I replied.

"Well I better prepare." Haku said.

"Me aswell..." said Miku.

I sipped my tea.

"Oh! It's a masquerade ball... I forgot about that part..." I said.

"... Oh really? How do I know which one is you?" Miku said.

"I will be wearing a blue and yellow dress..." I replied.

Haku eyed her suspiciously, like Miku was up to something.

Miku nodded smiling at me...

She sipped her tea quietly, she then added more sugar.

I realized i forgot my sugar so I got some after her.

"Well look's like tea hour is almost over, isn't it?" Haku said.

"Yes it is almost over... I really need to go shopping again..." I replied.

"Yeah I should be going now, Len asked me to meet him somewhere..."

"Oh la la!" Haku and I said.

They would be such a cute couple.

"Well I need to take a nap..." Haku said.

It was like she was about to fall asleep.

We all said our goodbyes and went to do what we needed to do.

10 MINUTES LATER...

I arrived at the market and directly headed to the orange stand.

"Your the Princess Rin right! I am from the country of green... I am Mikuo! The ...servant of the Princess Miku.

I then had a flash-back to the dream...

The knife... Plunged... In my heart...

"What is wrong Princess Rin?" Mikuo asked.

I then collapsed; I didn't know what happened after that.

MIKUO'S POV

The princess collapsed, what do I do?

Of course a crowd came...

"Oh no! What happened to the princess!"

"We have to help her!"

"Someone get help!"

Those where most of the reactions.

"Don't worry people! I will take her to the kingdom!" I replied.

I picked her up and started walking to the kingdom.

I was about half way there and i stopped for a break.

I sat down on a tree stump.

Rin was in my lap.

I had never noticed but, she was beautiful.

He smiled at her peace.

She looked like she was an angel.

I swept her bangs out of her face to look closer.

And closer, and closer...

My lips landed on hers, wait... She is engaged!

What had I done?

Oh no! She woke up!


	3. Chapter 3

I stared into his eyes...

We were past the point of no return...

I kissed him and he seemed confused.

I realized I never wanted Kaito.

He was to plain.

I fell in love, with a servant.

"Umm... What are you doing Rin?" Len said.

He was confused too...

Wait, Len? Shoot...

"Len! Dont tell anyone! Please!" I cried.

"Okay, I won't tell..." he said.

I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Lets go home..." he whimpered.

I waved to Mikuo.

He smirked, and walked away.

MIKUO"S P.O.V

Mikuo walked off smiling, talking to myself.

"She is wonderful... Anything I could possibly want..." he said.

But, would she want him too?

Well she did kiss me back... Mikuo thought...

This would be confusing...

He entered the sewer system to see his sister down there.

Well they are twins. But Miku doesn't know...

"I met the princess!

She is so wonderful!" Mikuo told her.

What was that? A tear down mhis sweet Miku's face?

"Kill her..." she said.

"What?" he cried.

Shocked, mortified, scared, those are words he could use to describe himself at the moment.

"Kill her!" Miku cried.

She sobbed and Mikuo bowed his head.

"Anything for you my queen..." he said.

Mikuo left the sewer and cried.

Rin's P.O.V

Rin laid on her bed, cheeks red and hot.

What had just happened was, a mistake.

A wonderful mistake...

Rin remembered she had a report to write to her dad.

She sat up and grabbed the needed obects.

'Dear Father,

Our plan is going well.

The Princess of Green has seemed to hate me,

which is good. The plan to merge the countries should be a-go soon.

It seems foolish that Kaito is so easy to use.

It seems a boy with Teal hair might savotage the plan.

But I will make sure he doesn't get in the way.

He might be a useful piece of the plan.

Bye for now.

-Rin'

ONE HOUR LATER

Rin was reading a book about Italian food.

"... Sounds delicious..." she mumbled to herself.

Len walked in.

"Rin, do you want to talk about what happened?" he said.

Rin blushed brightly, no she didn't want to.

"Um, sure..."

Wrong move yet again.

"So, why would you cheat on Kaito?" Len asked.

His eyes sparkled, Rin couldn't bear it.

"I was never in love with Kaito!

It is all just a plan!" she cried.

Oh no, Rin thought.

Father said not to tell.

She looked at Len who just sat there.

"What was the plan?" Len gulped.

A tear ran down Rin's face.

This was the point of no return.

She then told him every detail about the plan.

Rin cried into Len's shoulder.

"It's okay..." Len whispered.

He patted her back.

"Everything will be fine..."

"No it won't, I'm planning on being killed soon..." Rin sobbed.

She continued to cry while Len just sat there comforting her.

2 HOURS LATER

After Rin's "mental breakdown" Haku came over.

"You told Len..." she whispered.

"Yes, now I feel awful..." Rin replied.

Haku sat there, playing with strands of hair.

"I will go deliver your letter..." Haku said.

Haku snatched the letter and walked out the kingdom.

Leaving Rin in there being melancholy.

She dropped her head and stared at her lap.

Rin missed Mikuo, but she shouldn't be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reversal saga is now up for adoption! Sorry I am just not really into writing it... I don't know how to progress it and it bores me. If you could please review I will look at your stories and if i like them you can continue it**


End file.
